


请在闭馆前及时离开

by Inori



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori





	请在闭馆前及时离开

我真傻，真的。  
泽维尔天才少年学校校长，知名温和改革派变种人查尔斯•泽维尔痛心疾首地想道。  
我单单知道去埃及爬金字塔很危险，却不知道，逛博物馆也是可以逛出人命的。

想到这些的时候他正被他对象，知名变种恐怖分子埃里克•兰谢尔拎着轮椅，以每小时70迈的速度在卢浮宫中东文明展厅狂奔。他们背后，巴比伦城门的守护神牛正喷着气，撒开五个蹄子穷追不舍，大有把他们踏成肉泥的气势。  
——上古时代的牛估计眼睛比较敏感，不光红色有反应，基佬紫也会刺激到它们脆弱的神经，所以埃里克你能不能把你那丑爆了的披风脱了？  
被再次鄙视了审美的万磁王丝毫不觉，毕竟在这种高速狂奔的状态下不把查尔斯的轮椅撞在汉谟拉比法典或者罗马澡盆子大理石浴缸上就已经耗费了他99%的注意力，让他实在没那心思关注他对象这点微不足道的腹诽。前方不远，化身野兽的汉克死死拽着打算对堵在门口的木乃伊猫、木乃伊狒狒以及木乃伊鳄鱼实施眼神攻击的亚力克，大声吼道：“这是有三千年历史的文物你不能烧！烧了我们就算把查尔斯卖了也赔不起！”  
很好，我很欣慰我在你们心里还是很值钱的。查尔斯有点郁闷地这样想道。

事情的起因很单纯。  
西彻斯特城堡修好之后的某一天，查尔斯受邀去巴黎参加一个学术会议。几个年长的变种人回忆起上次他们去巴黎的鸡飞狗跳故事时引起了学生们的注意，在他们的软磨硬泡下查尔斯终于妥协，决定把这次去巴黎游玩当做学校集体活动。宣布这个决定的时候，斯科特他们的欢呼声简直响彻云霄。  
参观博物馆是学校郊游的重要组成部分。为了不引起跟普通人的摩擦和其他意外，查尔斯特地把他们的参观时间选在了晚上闭馆之后——为此他给保安人员下了几个小小的暗示。  
黄昏中的卢浮宫安静美好，希腊罗马雕塑被夕阳映照出金色的轮廓。无数人类历史长河中创造的奇迹静静躺在玻璃柜里，向这些年轻人展示着文明的魅力。  
他们在查尔斯的讲解声中走过一个又一个展厅，孩子们听得津津有味，不知不觉中太阳落山了——一切悲剧的开端。

最先注意到不对劲的是夜行者库尔特。  
作为一个虔诚的信徒，绘画展厅是库尔特最喜欢的部分。大师笔下的圣经故事让他流连忘返，他兴致勃勃地站在岩间圣母巨幅油画前，一边欣赏一边默念祷告词。在经文告一段落的时候，圣母玛利亚忽然对他眨了眨眼，然后他怀中的耶稣开始哇哇大哭。  
夜行者吓得当场瞬移到天使身边，埋在他的翅膀里颤抖得话也说不清：“圣母动了……”  
“你说什么我没听清。”天使沃伦把目光从奥古斯都雕像上挪开，拍了拍还环在他腰间的手，“你没事吧亲爱的？”  
下一秒隔壁展厅响起了快银的惨叫。  
“这不是我的错我就摸了一下你的脚啊啊啊别追我！”  
然后他们看到一道银色速度线飞快闪过，身高两米多、提着长矛的雅典娜雕像随后追了过来。女战神一身铠甲威武霸气，大有神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的气势。  
沃伦表情扭曲地爆了个F词汇，在被撞倒之前抄起自己的男朋友飞上了半空。不等他松口气顺便控诉某些无聊的精神控制系变种人，他们就被一根狼牙棒打了下来。身披狮子皮的大力神赫拉克勒斯对他们愤怒地咆哮，凶神恶煞的样子让他怀里的小恶魔吓得连续瞬移了三个展厅。期间他们路过了同样在飞的无头胜利女神、载歌载舞的酒神还有已经打起来的凯撒和汉尼拔，并在博物馆的不同角落听到了他的同学和老师们各种口音的惊叫和咒骂。  
——好吧，看来这次不是变种人的错。沃伦在浓重的硫磺味里这样想道。

总之出于某些神秘的原因，整个卢浮宫的文物都被赋予了生命。其中的绝大部分都比较友善，并不会主动攻击人类，比如希腊罗马厅的神和帝王们；还有一些就算被赋予了生命也没法干什么，比如顶层拿破仑三世的家具和绘画厅的那些传世之作；在埃及厅的几位就比较倒霉了，谁能想到古埃及人这么闲的没事干，不光要把他们的王侯将相做成木乃伊，连小猫小狗小鳄鱼都不放过——好吧最后一个称不上小。正在埃及展厅参观的汉克、瑞文和亚力克现在彻底穿越到了求生频道，出于对文物的保护意识，他们还不敢使用亚力克的变种能力进行地图炮攻击，所以只能看着小猫小狗小鳄鱼如潮水般涌来，试图把他们也带去另一个世界。  
早知道还不如陪瑞文逛街扫货——躲在某个雕花精美的石棺内的汉克生无可恋地这样想道。  
至于万磁王，我们只能说，德国人那堪称时尚恐怖主义的审美品位不光被人类鄙视，连牛也有同感。我们都知道草食动物一般性格温和没有攻击性，所以让牛这么生气都是基佬紫的错。

博物馆另一边，气氛有些诡异。  
斯科特看着狮身人面像足以把他削成BBQ的利爪，默默咽了一下口水。他们面前这只虽然比埃及胡夫金字塔前面的那只小了不止一个型号，但杀伤力估计没有差太多。跟传说中一样，这只斯芬克斯也热爱出谜语，并且脾气十分暴躁，一副要把猜不出谜的人撕碎了吞掉的表情。但很可惜，就算在卢浮宫被展览了上百年，这位上古时代的谜语爱好者既没学会法语也没学会英语，于是就算泽维尔学院中不乏猜谜高手，他们也只能靠心灵感应让琴上阵——你说X教授？你觉得被人带着玩轮椅漂移的他还有心思猜谜？  
为了增加取胜的几率，琴打开了他们几个年轻人之前战斗训练时建立的心灵感应链接。但此时链接里一片鸡飞狗跳，让她彻底放弃了求助场外观众的意图。  
“有人在吗？”在一片嘈杂的背景音里，快银的声音忽然响了起来起来。  
“我们被困在埃及厅地下走廊那里了，彼得你没事吧？”斯科特迅速回复道。  
“我没事。另外你稍微迅速点估计还赶得上我的葬礼。”链接里快银的声音已经平板得近乎绝望，这很正常，雅典娜被称为智慧和战争女神不是没有道理的，区区十几岁的孩子就算跑得再快，弄个陷阱困住他简直是分分钟的事。此刻他盯着一步步逼近的战争女神和她手里的长矛，再次感觉到了对战天启时的恐惧。  
“汉克老师说不许我们破坏文物，所以琴在跟狮身人面像猜谜。”斯科特的回答成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，快银翻了个白眼，迅速开始准备遗言，“好吧，告诉我妈和我妹我爱她们，以及告诉我爸我觉得他的着装品味逊毙了。”  
“最后一句算了，我不想被万磁王弄死。”斯科特断然否决，语气坚决得丝毫没有同胞爱。  
没等快银开口控诉友谊的小船说翻就翻，一个粗粝而响亮的陌生男声就插了进来：“都给老子闭嘴！吵死了！”  
一个男人忽然一跃而出，艾德曼金属爪子刺穿了斯芬克斯的心脏，上古神兽尖叫了一声就再次变回了没有生命的石像。还在苦思冥想的琴楞了一下，这才发现打扰他们的不速之客看起来非常眼熟。  
好吧，看来不用继续猜谜了。  
斯科特先是这样想着，然后才转过头，用丝毫不符合此刻劫后余生情况的淡定态度，向再次救了他一命的男人问道：“你为什么在这里？”  
有着奇妙猫耳发型的硬汉瞥了他一眼，高冷地甩出两个字： “路过。”  
——您这路过的有点远啊金刚狼先生，魁北克和法国虽然都说法语但好像还是隔了一片大西洋的。  
琴在心里这样腹诽着，默默屏蔽掉了金刚狼先生脑内来源不明（貌似主角是她和斯科特）的狗血三角恋情感剧场。金刚狼先生似乎等得有点不耐烦，对还站在原地的两个人大吼了一声：“我要去找那个还在尖叫的小子，你们走不走？”  
就算这么多年没见外加记忆障碍，还是老战友更靠谱。在雅典娜的注意力被新加入的、自带武器的战士转移之后，刀下逃生的快银满心感激地这样想道。

隔壁罗马雕塑展厅，赫拉克勒斯大战天使与恶魔的动作片仍在继续。时常狂化的大力神似乎对会飞以及会瞬移的生物有着强烈的抵触感，手里的狼牙棒挥得虎虎生风。尽管沃伦战斗经验十分丰富、库尔特天生自带闪避满级，面对能挑战天神的十二项不可能任务的大力神，他们还是被实力碾压，只有落荒而逃的份。  
被追到展厅角落的时候，沃伦急中生智跃上某个早就空了的展台，展开双翼摆出厄洛斯之吻的造型亲吻他的男朋友。这拙劣的伪装居然硬生生骗过了举着狼牙棒的大力神赫拉克勒斯，当然不排除大力神只是被这猝不及防的秀恩爱闪瞎了。全程围观的李千欢表示不带这么虐狗的，这个世界真不友善。

折腾到后半夜，大部分人都顺利化险为夷，剩下的除了还在玩轮椅漂移的校长和他对象，就只有跟各种木乃伊小动物周旋的教师三人组了。  
当包围圈缩小到他们藏身的石棺附近时，亚力克已经被淹没在木乃伊猫的海洋里昏迷不醒。敌众我寡，看来必须想办法离开这里找帮手。汉克谨慎地看了看如潮水般涌来的木乃伊大军，然后转头看向瑞文。情侣和战友的默契让瑞文立刻明白了他的意思，她点了点头，毫不犹豫地答应作诱饵引开木乃伊动物军团的注意，让跑步速度和冲撞能力都更强汉克去搬救兵。  
汉克忽然有了点诀别的悲壮感，他叹了口气，低声说道：“如果我们这次没挺住……”  
“我们会没事的。别说丧气话，我的蓝毛球儿。”瑞文给了他一个结实的亲吻之后，翻身跳出了石棺。女战士毫不犹豫地冲向木乃伊大军，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势，变出了猫耳和猫尾。  
我们都知道古埃及人是不折不扣的猫奴，两位木乃伊女士几乎瞬间放弃战斗举手投降；而战力凶残的木乃伊猫咪们则对这个超大号的同类好感倍增，末日求生剧转眼变成了温馨宠物片，节奏快得让人措手不及。  
——怎么感觉剧本有点不对。  
冲过去捞起昏迷的亚力克时，告白失败的汉克有点失落地这样想道。

清晨的第一缕阳光洒了进来。几头神牛像是传说里不能见光的石像鬼一般，迅速变回了无法移动的石像。埃里克这才松了口气，他放下轮椅，跪在查尔斯面前小心翼翼地拂去他额角的冷汗，担忧地问道：“你还好吧，查尔斯？”  
“没事，只是有点晕。”查尔斯勉强勾起嘴角，笑得十分轻松：“我好久没跑这么快了，感觉像是回到了二十年前。”  
这句话像一把铁锤狠狠砸在心里，埃里克在迟来的剧痛中攥紧双拳低头不语。查尔斯按着他青筋暴起的手背，微微叹气：“我道歉，我不该拿这个开玩笑。”  
“该道歉的是我，查尔斯，一直都是。”埃里克打断了他，“我不止一次害你受伤，害你再没法跑步，甚至还帮敌人绑架你——我都不敢相信你为什么还要留着这个金属轮椅……”  
查尔斯停在他太阳穴两侧的手指打断了他的话，他抬起头来，视线相对，坚韧而强大的读心者笑意温柔：“你知道原因，埃里克。”  
因为我爱你，正如你也爱我一样。  
埃里克勾起嘴角，把最后几个字淹没在彼此的唇舌间：“不要随便读我的心，查尔斯。”

“看见没，这才叫虐狗。”沃伦指着还在热吻的校长和他对象，对李千欢说道，“我们那最多叫纯洁的亲亲。”  
我还不想死。看着因为被打断而一脸电闪雷鸣的万磁王以及笑得越发和蔼可亲的X教授，李千欢打了个寒战，默默远离这个不作就不会死的蠢蛋天使。


End file.
